The human brain is multi-sensory and receives stimulation from the outside world via sound, touch, smell, vision and taste. Commercially available options for delivering and receiving stimulation include headphones or ear buds that deliver audio to the ear, as well as monitoring and sensing apparatuses worn on various parts of the body. Known apparatuses have limitations in their design, function and performance.